Con solo un susurro el renacer
by Akakone
Summary: Iruka es un escritor sin inspiración por el momento... y está algo decaído por su cambio, en su decaimiento se reencuentra con una persona que le hará pensar que estaba equivocado ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

Es el mismo Fanfic de "El sonido y la Furia" con nuevo nombre y nuevo perfil, sí lo siento han pasado 5 años desde que lo empecé y créanme que se me había quedado en el tintero, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para no defraudarles.

Mientras tanto subiré cada capi de a poco, los 5 que ya están publicados les haré algunas modificaciones (pequeñitas pequeñitas) por eso no los subiré todos a la vez.

Soy la peor persona del planeta, ya ni tengo el mail de la cuenta anterior (es cierto, no lo recuerdo ni siquiera la contraseña :B ) Por eso el cambio. Así que si es IGUAL a como ya había dicho a "El sonido y la furia" es porque es la misma historia (jejeje) soy su autora y no lo puedo seguir publicando bajo el pseudonimo de koneko_no_yume porque soy una cabeza de pollo que no sabe donde está parada.

Nota: Los personajes de naruto no me perteneces, solo los uso para fines no lucrativos y algo pervertidos

Chap.1: Lazos.

Caminaba y caminaba, no tenía más que hacer, era esos típicos días en la vida de un escritor que no tenía inspiración alguna, no podía concentrarse en su casa, estaba vacía, su sillón de cuero no estaba, no tenía donde relajarse, no tuvo mejor idea que ésta, caminar, menuda idea que se le ha ocurrido estaba estancado, no podía pensar, estaba cansado, quería volver, pero esa… esa puta, Anko, tenía que hacerle menudo escándalo, ¿que tiene que fuera gay?, ni que fuera el último hombre en el mundo.

_-¿Qué me acabas de decir?- Anko no lo podía creer, el hombre del que había estado enamorada todos estos años, ERA GAY, no acababa de creerlo, no comprendía esas palabras - no lo puedo aceptar, ¡tú! ¿Gay?... es que esto no me lo creo…-_

_- Bueno pues créelo, no tengo más que decirte, me preguntabas porque no puedo aceptarte… pues bien, ahí lo tienes... discúlpame si no es lo que querías escuchar- Iruka no podía creerlo, ¿porqué le había dicho eso?, y más encima a ella, bueno era para sacársela de encima ¿no?, ¡pero a ella!, ¿es que no podía su vida estar peor?_

_- Lo siento, pero esto no se va a quedar así, estuvimos saliendo más de un año ¿eso no significó nada para ti?!- le dijo exaltada – No puedo creerlo, no de ti, es decir, ¡hicimos el amor!, no es verdad lo que acabas de decirme-_

_Iruka no sabía que más decirle, era verdad, tuvieron sexo, pero nada más, por lo menos para él, no significó nada, ¿Qué le decía ahora?, tenía que ser duro, pero algo que el diría, o mejor no, si decía algo de seguro la iba a cagar como siempre – ¿es que acaso un hombre no tiene necesidades?- ha! Que bien Iruka eres un bastardo, se reprendía mentalmente el moreno, ¿no podías haberle dicho algo más suave? – tienes algo más en lo que pueda perder el tiempo? Sabes, tengo una vida, no se tú.-_

_- Iruka lo lamento, pero yo no me quedaré tan campante, para mi si fue algo, y no descansaré hasta que veas que lo que me acabas de decir lo has hecho sólo para fastidiarme- la chica estaba confundida, Iruka nunca la había tratado así, no su Iruka, en ese último año todo estaba muy bien, salían, conversaban, como una pareja normal, aunque nunca la había besado, Iruka sólo cayó en sus brazos cuando lo emborrachó, él sólo recordaba la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron juntos, pero en realidad nunca hubo nada, Anko nunca fue capaz de usar al castaño, pero le hizo creer otra cosa, con lo cual (nuestro) Iruka se sintió comprometido con ella, Anko comenzó a reaccionar, ¿y si en verdad va en serio lo que Iruka dice?, ¿y si en verdad es gay?, no, no quería creerlo, ¡no podía creerlo!, - pero iru...- la chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando había salido de su trance se encontró frente a ella con un lugar vacío en la mesa del restaurante._

Después de eso, Iruka no pudo estar tranquilo, su teléfono sonaba cada quince minutos, y detrás una Anko desquiciada preguntándole ¿con quien estaba en ese momento, quién era el puto maricón que no le dejaba a Iruka a ella? A Iruka de sólo recordarlo le daba dolor de cabeza, no podía creer lo que había hecho, le dijo que era gay a la chica más chismosa que conocía, y para más estaba enamorada de él, en serio, ¿Qué su vida no podía estar peor?, no claro que si podía, se había cambiado de casa, lejos de esa loca, lejos de todo, y ¿Qué todo? Siempre había estado sólo, toda su vida la pasó sin nadie que le diera un poco de cariño, luego de la muerte de sus padres, no hubo nadie más que lo quisiera, pero, tenía a Naruto, no había persona en el mundo más ruidosa que él, pero que le iba a hacer, empero ahora él también le había dejado por su actual pareja Sasuke, no es que estuviera celoso ni nada, sólo que ya no compartían el mismo tiempo de siempre, pero bueno, no tenía más remedio, todos le abandonaban, ahora sólo le quedaba cuidarse de no rebelar donde vivía, además, no es que fuera una persona poco conocida, es más, casi la mayoría de las personas le conocía por sus libros, el truco está en que la mayor parte de ellos sólo conoce el nombre, no la cara, eso tenía a su favor, pero en cuanto abría su bocota y decía el nombre, su tranquilidad podía despedirse, y comenzaban a bombardearle de preguntas sobre sus personajes, sus nuevos libros y quién sabe que cuantas cosas que le pasen por la mente a la persona.

- Bueno tan sólo me falta pensar en cómo terminar ese maldito libro- El moreno no estaba convencido del todo de su nuevo libro, no podía terminarlo, y su mente estaba en blanco, es que acaso su vida no podía ser un poco más movida y así poder inspirarse en un final, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de nuestro escritor, haciendo que éste se exaltase.

- Pero que dem… - era su agente - si, ¿Asuma?-

- Hola Iruka, sólo te recordaba que te queda sólo una semana para que tu plazo se venza y así entregues tu nuevo libro-

- ¿Qué? Acaso bromeas, no puedo entregarlo en una semana, aun no tengo el final, no me hagas esto, por favor Asuma- Iruka le rogaba a su agente, no le podía decir que estaba en blanco, o si no vendría el mismo a estrangular su cerebro y así tener el final del libro.

– Lo siento Iruka, pero eso estaba en el contrato, creo que sólo te puedo ayudar con una semana, nada más, pero por favor, ten el libro, si no, ¿como responderé ante la editora?-

- ¿Enserio harías eso por mi?, muchas gracias Asuma-san, se que puedo confiar en ti, eres el mej…- Iruka no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando Asuma le interrumpió - Iruka, no me vengas con cosas, ya sé por que lo haces, hace bastante tiempo que te conozco como para caer en tus jueguitos ¬¬u - - jejeje Asuma me descubriste, está bien, te cumpliré en esta fecha, no te preocupes- - está bien Iruka, llámame si necesitas algo- cuelga.

- Bien, ahora como le hago para poder terminar ese jodido libro- nuestro Iruka va pensando en su libro cuando choca con un extraño, al mirarle y pedirle disculpas algo en él le parece inquietante. ¿Quién en su jodida vida usaría un peinado así? Sin percatarse el moreno comienza a reír, el otro sólo le sigue sin saber el porqué.

Pasada la risa el extraño comienza a hablar - lo lamento, no quise… - se disculpaba el peliplateado - mi nombre es Kakashi, buenos días-

Este capi casi no tiene modificación quizá una palabra u otra, pero sería.

En serio pido mil disculpas. u.u


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Gente! Gracias por leer este remasterizado fic (que está quedando igual ¬¬ ) pero al que le pongo toda la garra posible (o que me queda después de la universidad y el trabajo)

Tengo ciertos problemas con la página, hace tanto tiempo que no la utilizaba y como estoy vieja se me van olvidando las cosas y no recuerdo del todo como usarla correctamente. Se me van muchos detalles y tengo que cargar una y otra vez el bendito capi para que quede como yo quiero :B

Quizá me demoré con este capi más de lo que debería si ya estaba escrito peeeeeeero Nº1 tengo una puntualidad que no se la deseo a nadie y Nº2 Lo hago en el minúsculo tiempito libre que tiene mi vida (sí, ese tiempito que se usa para dormir cuando ya no das más. Ese mismo) Por lo mismo pido paciencia si me demoro con los demás.

_**Yasumitora**__**:**_ Muchas gracias por tu Review. Y debo confesarte que TOOOODA mi vida he tenido problemas con la puntuación jejejeje. Te agradezco mucho, le puse muuucho empeño en arreglar eso en este capi. Gracias por alentarme

Gracias por su comprensión y no les retraso más su lectura.

Nota: Los personajes de naruto no me perteneces, solo los uso para fines no lucrativos y algo pervertidos.

* * *

Chap.2. Encuentros.

Iruka al mirar a ese peliplateado, agregando también con un peinado bastante extraño quedó boquiabierto. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, despistado, extravagante y extremadamente sexy al menos eso creía - bu… buenos días, disculpa el empujón- Iruka eres un estúpido, ¿no se te ocurre nada más que decir? Se corregía mentalmente.

- No te preocupes, no hay problema- le respondió un cortés peliplateado. Esa cara se le hacía extrañamente familiar… pero no recordaba de donde… ni ¿Cómo le había conocido? era algo contradictorio, sentía que conocía a la perfección ese par de de ojos café. – Disculpa, pero… ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte?-

El moreno se quedó callado… también se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero no recordaba de donde había sacado esa idea… - no, lo siento pero no nos conocemos… aún- ¡ouch! ¡Iruka! Es que no puedes ser más dobe, como dices eso… por la mierda, eres escritor a que no se te ocurre nada que decirlo mejor que… aún no… eso es estúpido hasta para ti. El peliplateado le dio una agradable sonrisa.

-Eso es verdad… me empiezas a caer bien, vamos te invito un café ¿qué dices?- le toma por el brazo y comienza a caminar en dirección a la tienda más cercana. – y dime… emm… perdón ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas? - Se lo dijo sin ninguna vergüenza, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo olvidarse de la persona que tienes al lado. El moreno le miró extrañado, aún no asimilaba que ese pedazo de engendro pensara que no recordara su nombre ya que se suponía que no se lo había dicho en ningún momento después del incidente, ¿que se suponía que tenía en la cabeza? ¿paja? no, más bien eso parece.

- Iruka, y lo del café no te preocupes, ya me tengo que retirar- ¿era cabrón o qué?, después de eso... con él, ni a la esquina, que se cree, que por ser extremadamente sexy (baba) no me daré por aludido que se ve a leguas que es medio petulante, pues está loco. El peliplateado le miraba, interrogante. Bueno si, quizás si se puede quedar unos 5 minutos más, ¡pero que estaba diciendo! no, y si es no, es no y no hay más que hablar.

-a bueno, si estas ocupado no te molesto más- el espantapájaros le soltó el brazo - pues será para la próxima, no me gusta recibir un no por respuesta- éste miraba al moreno como si se lo quisiera comer de un momento a otro.

Intercambiaron mirabas, fueron unos cuantos segundo de silencio desquiciante, hasta que el ojiazul habló - ¿me darás tu número o no? - Iruka le miró extrañado, a buenas y primeras se veía muy callado, pero si le dabas un poco de cuerda, se iba de coñazo, así que mejor se iba despacito con él.

- claro, porque no - así los dos intercambiaron teléfonos, Iruka se despidió y logró zafarse de ese espantapájaros, que por muy espantapájaros que fuera, estaba muy bueno pero algo de él no le gustaba, le incomodaba, no sabía qué pero algo le decía que se estaba metiendo en problemas, mientras llegaba a su apartamento Asuma le volvió a llamar (ring ring) (N.A. lo siento, las onomatopeyas y yo no nos llevamos muy bien xD) – ¿si? Asuma-san ¿qué, no puede ser?.. ¿Tengo que entregarlo ya?, pero si hace nada me llamaste y dijiste que tenía más plazo… está bien, haré lo que pueda, será otro final, pero algo será algo, te lo llevaré lo antes posible…. Si… no te preocupes… siii… y ya para de sermonearme… ¡adiós!- un cabreado moreno apaga su celular.

Iruka subía a su apartamento cuando se le vienen imágenes a la cabeza… su primera vez… (N.A. en la cama obvio xD)

_Un aburrido moreno estaba en el balcón, observando la soledad de la luna, estaba absorto en su fulgor cuando un desconocido le toca el hombro, -¿deseas tomar algo?- preguntó… el moreno le quedó mirando extrañado, es que acaso no se notaba que si estaba solo afuera ¿era por algo? bueno, había personas y personas. Pero quizás Asuma lo había mandado a que lo acompañase, ese Asuma… siempre metiéndose en su vida, que fuera su amigo no significaba que pudiera elegir con quién debía de juntarse, aunque, si le hubiera hecho caso esa vez, no estaría con el corazón destrozado como lo tenía ahora._

_- no gracias- contestó, y sin mirarle dio media vuelta y se alejó ¿es que acaso no había suficientes personas en la fiesta como para entablar una conversación con ellas?, pero no, tenía que ser justamente él. Miró a ese extraño a lo lejos, se quedó mirándole un buen rato, no sabía si era por todo lo que había bebido… pero esa persona se le hacía muy hermosa, a la luz de la luna se veía precioso, sin importar que una larga bufanda tapara parte de su cara, no podía negarlo. Pero qué diablos estaba pensando, acababa de terminar con su novio Mizuki, le había hecho sufrir mucho y era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso "corazón de hielo", no podía creerlo, pensó que estaban enamorados pero se dio cuenta que lo único que buscaba en él era su cuerpo, no es que fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo, pero sabía que de más de una persona podía llamar la atención. Mizuki nunca obtuvo lo que quiso, por eso le había dejado, nunca pudo sentirse complementado con él, ahora se daba cuenta que lo único que sentía por Mizuki era asco, es que acaso no tenía moral acababan de romper hace sólo unas horas, y en la fiesta ya se había ligado con el primer chico que se le cruzó, pero él no era así._

_No podía negar que se sentía solo y la compañía era lo que más le hacía falta, sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó y con un tenue rubor en las mejillas tomó la copa que el extraño tenía al lado, -Gracias- dijo sin mirar, no sabía cómo se metía en tantos líos, pero ahí estaba, al lado de un extraño tratando de pensar que hablar. Sería más fácil si la primera vez un hubiera rechazado su invitación a una copa, pero ahora resultaba embarazoso._

_-de nada, ¿y qué haces aquí solo?- le preguntó el peliplateado, tenía curiosidad de saber quién era el moreno, no lo conocía pero desde que lo vio, supo que su sonrisa era más encantadora que esos tristes pero hermosos ojos._

_-en realidad, nada, sólo que no tengo ganas de estas en todo ese ruido- le contestó el triste moreno. - ¿y tú, que haces aquí afuera? ¿Te ha mandado alguien?- le mira con reproche, si le decía que sí, era capaz de dejarle con la palabra en la boca._

_Pero el ojiazul no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando la tranquila luna, y dijo -¿yo?, nada, tan sólo que tanto ruido me molesta, no me gustan estas cosas, sólo vine porque un amigo me obligó, no pude decir no y ya le había prometido asistir, aunque nunca dije que compartiría con un gentío-_

_Ambos se miraron, y sonrieron, no podían creer lo mucho que tenían en común, sin haberse visto antes, pero el moreno aún no estaba del todo convencido así que volvió a insistir, -¿y que hace una persona como tú aquí afuera?-_

_El peliplateado le miró confundido, ya se lo había dicho ¿no?, -¿una persona como yo dices?, ¿Qué se supone que es una persona como yo para ti?- el peliplateado se acercaba peligrosamente al moreno, mientras éste retrocedía. El mayor le miró divertido y tan sólo extendió el brazo para ofrecerle más trago - ¿quieres más?-_

_El morenito se sonrió, no sabía si era el trago o quizás la mirada del peliplateado, pero no sentía pudor alguno al contestar esa pregunta –bueno, para mí las personas como tú son preciosas, sexys y hasta interesantes…- le quedó mirando atentamente para ver que reacción tenía el mayor ante una oración como esa, pero nada, sólo vio el esbozo de una sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios._

_-¿así que interesantes eh?... pues te voy a mostrar cuan interesante soy…- terminado de decir esto el ojiazul toma por la nuca a Iruka y le besa, el chico quedó pasmado, ese extraño le estaba besando y que bien que besaba, pero al fin y al cabo era un extraño, sólo una persona más dentro del mundo. Ese mundo extraño y frío que aún no conocía._

Iruka se quedó helado al recordar eso… conocía a ese hombre, pero en ese tiempo, no preguntó su nombre, de eso ya pasan 4 años y el castaño no podía creer la suerte que le deparaba el destino y ¿si el peliplateado sólo se acercó a él, para pedirle una explicación por aquella vez? No, no lo creía, al parecer ya no recordaba nada de él. Con este pensamiento Iruka se sintió dolido, no sabía por qué pero esa persona 4 años después, seguía haciéndole sentir cosas extrañas por dentro.

-mejor será que me ponga a trabajar... no me queda de otra...- el moreno se sentó en su escritorio y trató de hacer algo por la vida (terminar de escribir su libro), lo intentó una y otra vez, pero no pudo concentrarse... -¡demonios!, no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso... lo mejor será que descanse… y así me relajo y saco de mi cabeza esos pensamientos- dicho esto el moreno se lanzó literalmente a su cama, y trató de conciliar el sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Gente!

Ok! Ok! Me demoré más de la cuenta pero vez que lo leía lo encontraba incoherente, le intentaba arreglar, lo volvía a leer y le volvía a encontrar incoherente. No es como que sienta que haya quedado perfecto, pero si seguía así nunca lo iba a subir.

Gracias por seguir mi fic gente! De verdad se agradece mucho.

Nota: Los personajes de naruto no me perteneces, solo los uso para fines no lucrativos y algo pervertidos.

* * *

Chap. 3. Recuerdos

Iruka estaba tendido en su cama, aún no cabía en sí por esa suerte de mierda que tenía, siempre le hace meterse en líos y para peor tenía que terminar ese libro, la última edición fue un éxito, pero con esta, no estaba seguro del todo, además que ni siquiera ha terminado de escribirle. Pensando en esto, el moreno cae rendido por el sueño.

Tuvo un sueño realmente extraño, estaba en una cama ajena, no sabía quién era el que estaba a su lado. Pero sentía que no le importaba, estaba a gusto allí y sentía el calor de aquella espalda ancha y fuerte, (N.A. si, es la de un hombre… a que ya había dicho que Iruka era gay xD) los claros cabellos de su acompañante estaban desparramados por la almohada, podía escuchar la acompasada respiración de éste, pero algo le inquietaba ¿cómo era su rostro?, tenía que descubrirlo. Con cuidado lo toma del hombro y comienza a darlo vuelta despacio, el otro se deja mover suavemente. Iruka ya casi comienza a ver su cara, un poco más y ya estaba, cuando el peliclaro estaba ya casi de espalda a la cama Iruka trató de concentrarse en ese rostro, pero cuando comenzó a parecerle familiar, siente un ruido enérgico desde lejos, e Iruka asustado despierta. -¡Mierda! Casi le veo la cara- se decía un confundido moreno, pero el teléfono aún seguía sonando, el moreno contesta soñoliento.

-Sí, diga- el moreno habló, pero no escuchó anda del otro lado. – ¿sí?, ¿alguien ahí?, ¡mierda! Me están tomando el pelo- el moreno iba a colgar cabreado, cuando escucha una voz del otro lado.

-¡Iruka-sensei!, ¡no cuelgue el teléfono! soy yo Naruto, lo siento es que no le pude hablar de inmediato- se excusaba un avergonzado pelirrubio, - Y dígame sensei, ¿cómo le va con el cambio?-

-Naruto, ¿éstas son horas de llamar?- le recriminaba el moreno pero no podía negar la alegría de escuchar esa voz tan característica de Naruto –estoy bien Naruto, gracias, pero insisto ¿Por qué me llamas a las 3 de la madrugada? – Iruka seguía sin entender la mente de ese chico, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, él era una de sus alegrías y no podía obviar el instinto paternal que crecía dentro de él cuando ese niño estaba a su lado.

-pues… es que…- Naruto no sabía que decir, no lo llamaba para nada en concreto, es más sólo era una excusa barata, para dejar la "amena" conversación que estaba teniendo con aquel pelinegro -no es nada, sólo me preguntaba como estabas, nada más sensei – detrás de Naruto se oye una voz llamándolo -¡Naruto! ¿Por qué te demoras tanto? Si tan solo es una llamada.-

El moreno quedó petrificado, Naruto estaba con alguien a las tres de la mañana. Se le pasaron mil ideas por la cabeza y en cada una su pequeño rubio no salía bien parado – Naruto se puede saber ¿quién es él que te está llamando?- su instinto paternal le decía que algo no estaba normal, ¿Qué pasa si alguien entró a su apartamento y quiere violar a Naruto? o quizás ¿Naruto ha sido secuestrado y necesita ayuda? la mente de Iruka navegaba por un mar de desgracias en torno a Naruto. Bueno, ¿su instinto no siempre tenía que ser certero no?

- ejem… cof cof, pues precisamente por eso te llamaba, Iruka, es que… he descubierto algo…- Naruto no podía creer que le iba a decir eso, pero le tenía confianza, no, más que confianza. Iruka para él era su padre, no podía ocultarle nada – Iruka… es que… yo… yo…aaaa… Iruka sensei… no sé cómo decírtelo...- el rubito sentía que Iruka podía ver a través del teléfono lo ruborizado que estaba. – Pues… estoy con mi koi-

-ha pues… no es una novedad que me lo digas Naruto- Iruka eso ya lo sabía, Naruto nunca fue de los mero macho, es más es demasiado bello como para emparejarlo con cualquiera, además que esa información ya se la había dado - y ¿Qué se supone que quieres que te diga?-

El pelirrubio no lo había pensado, ¿qué quería que le dijera? pues… - Iruka-sensei… sólo quería que lo aprobaras, y pues… nada más- Naruto se estaba poniendo triste por frialdad con la que lo había tratado Iruka, ¿y si la había cagado al llamarle?

El moreno sintió la pena del rubito – pues… mi querido Naruto, lo único que puedo decirte es… ¡felicidades! - Iruka no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, las cosas que se hacen por cariño, no se hacen por nada más.

- Iruka, ¿en verdad lo dices?, no me lo puedo creer, me has sacado un peso de encima, ¡muchas gracias!- Naruto saltaba por su apartamento con el teléfono a cuestas, bajo la atenta mirada de cierto pelinegro - Iruka sensei, ¡te quiero mucho!, en serio, muchas gracias, me has dejado muy contento-

-Naruto ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes, no sé qué bicho te pico por llamarme a esta hora y darme información antigua e ideas que no quiero imaginarme que haces con tu koi- le argumentó el moreno sin ninguna pisca de enfado, es más le hacía recordar que su pequeño Naruto no cambiaría nunca. -lo último que puedo decirte Naruto es que si ese koi que tienes ahora te hace daño, dile que lo buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras para matarlo- Naruto tenía una gran gotaza bajando por su nuca, por lo que le había dicho el mayor - y pues, recuerda siempre usar condón, y cuídate Naruto, hasta otro día- el moreno sin previo aviso cortó la comunicación, ya sabía lo que venía después, gritos de Naruto regañándolo por las barbaridades que le decía.

Naruto no podía estar más rojo, ¿Iruka le había dicho que usara condón?, ¿y que se supone que haría él? (N.A. Naruto… eres muy ingenuo ¿no?)

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y fue donde estaba su koi, ya luego le preguntaría que cosas harían que necesitaran condón.

Iruka ya se había desvelado, y no podía dejar de reír por lo que le había dicho a Naruto, conociéndole lo más probable es que en unas horas más le llamara para preguntarle que se hace con un condón entre dos hombres, lo mejor será es que lo descubra él solo o bueno, solo no si no que junto con su koi.

Ya eran las 4 de la madrugada e Iruka no podía conciliar el sueño, ese baka de Naruto le había despertado y con lo mucho que le cuesta dormir. El moreno comenzaba a desesperarse mejor sería pensar en algo, se levantó y fue hacia el balcón, allí afuera la temperatura era perfecta, el aire era fresco ni frío ni caliente, tal y como esa noche.

_El morenito no cabía en su impresión aun cuando el peliplateado le dejó de besar, se miraron por algunos segundos a los ojos, podían ver la pasión dentro del otro. Quizás ese volcán que estaba dormido dentro de Iruka hiciera erupción pronto, era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien y más por un extraño, en fracción de segundo sus labios estaban unidos nuevamente. Era un beso cálido, pero lleno de pasión, en cuestión de minutos ambos estaban en la habitación del peliplateado, Iruka se sentía en el cielo, nunca nadie le había tratado tan bien como lo hacía ese extraño._

_Caminaron con dificultad hacia la cama, al verla lo primero que hizo el mayor fue tirar con cuidado al moreno para que quedara recostado boca arriba. Iruka en tanto estaba con la boca abierta mirando al peliplateado, en lo que hubo de noche no se había percatado de los colores de sus ojos, tenía una tenue cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, pero que le hacía verse más sexy, su ojo le cautivaba y más lo hacía su cuerpo, que al verle quitarse la camisa comenzó a tener serios problemas en cierta parte, el moreno estaba muy avergonzado, era la primera vez que le pasaba eso en frente de alguien, y no podía seguir mirando al otro por vergüenza. –lo siento… yo no…- Iruka no pudo terminar la frase porque el ojiazul le hizo callar con un tierno beso._

_- no te preocupes, te ves precioso así- comenzó a desvestir al menor empezando despacio por su pecho, hasta desabotonar por completo la camisa. Iruka estaba muy tenso, recibiendo esas caricias por parte del otro, mientras que el peliplateado, no hacía más que contemplar esa hermosa figura bajo él, un cuerpo moreno, bien definido, no encontraba la hora de que fuera sólo de él. Comenzó a besar su abdomen con suma suavidad hasta llegar al pantalón, aquella prenda le estorbaba, delicadamente desabrochó el cinturón, y comenzó a bajar la cremallera del moreno, Iruka estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer y sólo se dejaba llevar por el momento._

_El mayor comenzó a lamer el miembro del moreno, jugaba con él, le daba pequeños mordiscos y se cautivaba con los gemidos del menor. Iruka no podía pensar, lo único que tenía en mente es que lo estaba haciendo con un completo extraño, si ni siquiera le había preguntado el nombre, estaba nervioso, sea como sea, era su primera vez._

_El moreno se estaba volviendo loco, esos juegos que hacía el mayor con su pene, no le dejaban pensar, no podía esperar por sentirlo dentro, aunque estaba asustado. Trataba de no hacérselo notar al otro, pero el mayor lo sentía intranquilo. Éste dejó inconclusa su tarea con el miembro del menor y comenzó a besar todo el abdomen del moreno, se detuvo en sus pezones, los humedeció y mordió hasta que estos estuvieron duros, subió hasta su cuello dejándole varías marcas por el rededor de éste y luego se concentró en su boca, esa boca cálida que lo enloquecía, comenzó a besarlo, sintiendo como Iruka se relajaba mientras recorría su cuerpo acariciándole con las manos Llegó hasta el trasero del menor quitando por completo lo que quedaba del pantalón que lo cubría y acto seguido masajeaba sus nalgas con pasión._

_A Iruka se le escapó un gemido, ruborizándose inmediatamente después de percatarse que el peliblanco no soltaba su boca y sentía como un dedo intruso se hacía camino por su entrada, era incómodo y comenzaba a doler. Cuando el moreno sintió el segundo dedo entrar dio un leve grito, el peliblanco actuó de inmediato y con su mano libre comenzó a masajear enérgicamente el miembro del moreno, para que éste se centrara sólo en el placer que le otorgaba. – Iruka, por favor, date la vuelta- le pidió el peliplateado._

_Iruka sumisamente cumplió el mandato, pero sentía como el otro le penetraba con un tercer dedo, comenzando a hacer círculos para encontrar el punto exacto de Iruka. Cuando lo encontró oyó como Iruka gemía fuertemente, separó sus dedos del excitado cuerpo del menor, se posicionó sobre su trasero y lo penetró delicadamente, Iruka sentía dolor como nunca antes, estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió una fuerte embestida, que lo hizo sentir como si estuviera en el cielo, el dolor estaba ya casi en segundo plano - por favor… intenta dar en el mismo lugar- dijo un cohibido moreno._

_-Cuantas…. mmh…veces… quieras- dijo un excitado peliplateado, no podía dejar de embestirle, sentía que terminaría en un momento, la estreches del chico lo mataba, nunca pensó algo como esto, quería estar con él, quería hacerlo suyo por el resto de sus días, pero habían comenzado mal, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y él tampoco se había presentado, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a aminorar la fuerza de movimiento._

_Un consternado moreno estaba impaciente, de un momento a otro el mayor había dejado de moverse, con débiles movimientos de su cadera pedía un poco más de atención y avergonzadamente habló -Disculpa… emm… ¿podrías por favor moverte más rápido?- el peliplaeado le miro interrogante, y cuando cayó en cuenta, avergonzado comenzó nuevamente con su tarea (N.A. y que tarea por dios!, como te olvidas de eso! Baka! Baka, u.u)_

_-lo lamento…- el mayor ya fuera de sus pensamientos se concentró en darle placer a cierto moreno bajo él, arremetiendo con mayor fuerza las embestidas. No creía durar más, pero la resistencia del menor le hacía competencia, además que necesitaba ver la cara del otro. Sin aviso alguno y con algo de brusquedad le dio vuelta quedando frente a frente. El morenito le miraba avergonzado, no quería que le viera gemir, le daba morbo, pero el perderse en ese par de cuencas bicolores era inevitable._

_Iruka con toda su fuerza intentaba no gemir muy ruidosamente, pero fue callado por la dulce boca del otro, otorgándole un pasional beso mientras lo embestía. El peligris para hacer que el otro disfrutara más le tomó por las piernas ubicándolas a los costados de su cabeza, lo tomó por los tobillos y comenzó a embestirlo con brutalidad, ninguno de los dos aguantaba más, el moreno se corrió abundantemente en su abdomen, mientras que el mayor lo hacia dentro de él sintiendo como se contraía el cuerpo del menor apretando su sexo ante los espasmos de placer._

_El peligris cayó sobre el moreno reído, nunca pensó estar así con alguien y menos un completo desconocido, aunque no quería que eso siguiera así, quería que el destino se revirtiera, quería conocer su nombre, todo sobre él. Se podría decir que era amor a primera vista…. Y pensando eso un exhausto peligris se durmió en sus brazos._

_Iruka estaba cansadísimo, nunca pensó que tan poco ejercicio lo dejara así, trataba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido esa noche y como había llegado hasta allí, mientras observaba como cierto personaje se dormía en su pecho -no puedo creer lo que me he liado- susurraba, nunca pensó conocer alguien así en su vida. Era hermoso en todo sentido, amable, algo entrometido, pero se lo agradecía si no hubiese sido por eso el no estaría ahí, ¡pero que rayos decía!, ¿cómo se lo agradecía?, sino hubiese sido porque él le habló no estaría en este problema ahora… tenía dos posibilidades; una, quedarse y afrontar todo, o dos, irse y pensar que nunca sucedió. Mejor lo pensaba cuando estuviera más lúcido, tenía sueño y no creía resistir más. En la mañana para bien o para mal vería que decisión tomaría._


	4. Chapter 4

Maaa… Sí, lo sé soy lo peor en la historia de los fics, pero estoy hecha un lío con mis estudios y el trabajo y con el poco tiempo libre que tengo, con el cual quiero hacer muchas cosas pero mi cuerpo solo se apaga y me pongo a dormir.

No tengo más excusas por la demora, entre todas mis labores olvidé que prometí seguir con esta historia y prometo ser firme y darme el tiempo de editar los caps que tengo y seguir hasta completar la historia.

Si son lectores asiduos a mi historia y les agrada, me ayudaría muchísimo que me den alguna idea para continuarla. ¡Sean mis musas! Onegaaai! .

Sin más molestias que darles, les invito a continuar leyendo :D

Nota: Los personajes de naruto no me perteneces, solo los uso para fines no lucrativos y algo pervertidos.

* * *

Chap. 4: ¿Cita?

Iruka se encontraba en el balcón de su apartamento, no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido… 4 años después y por azares del destino vino a conocer el nombre de la persona que le había quitado su virginidad en una noche de pasión desenfrenada, (N.A. si es que se le puede llamar así xD) no sabía que decir, ni que hacer… le había dado su número, quizás no lo llamara o quizás sí, no podía responder eso. El moreno comenzó a sentir el frío de la noche calarle los huesos, entró a su habitación y se metió en la cama, estaba helada como siempre aunque no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera pensar en esas ideas descabelladas que se le ocurrían de repente.

Trató de conciliar el sueño pero no podía, de repente con todo lo que tenía en su cabeza se le ocurrió el final perfecto para su historia. Con suma rapidez se levantó, fue a su escritorio y tomó asiento, esa idea no podía fallar, estaba seguro de que a la editorial le gustaría y a Asuma también, sus lectores estarían fascinados con eso… pero tendría que cambiar el formato de la última parte – ¡nah! Esto es fácil de arreglar, sólo le quito algunas páginas y comienzo a escribir de verdad- se decía un feliz pelinegro, al tener una idea clara en la mente. Cabe mencionar que su libro era homo erótico, también romántico, no podía negarlo, pero era algo que le llenaba, escribir era su vida, no sabría qué hacer si no tuviera su computadora o un lápiz y un papel, para él esas cosas eran algo importantes.

Pronto Iruka tuvo el final de aquel libro que tantos problemas le había traído. Sin darse cuenta ya eran las 3 de la tarde cuando por fin apagó su computadora, estaba feliz, pues después de tanto esmero terminó esa historia. Se había pasado un poco del final predispuesto, pero eso era lo de menos, nadie excepto él sabía cómo era el final (que no fue), así que no tenía ningún inconveniente. Los ojos le ardían mucho y la cabeza le dolía a horrores, llamó a Asuma para entregarle su libro, ya pronto se libraría de su preocupación, ahora sólo le quedaba una que para peor, era enorme… Kakashi- El morenos suspiro… ¿qué haría si se volvía a encontrar con él?

Iruka saltó de su asiento por el susto que se dio cuando su teléfono sonó - que demonios…- se dispuso a contestar creyendo erróneamente que se trataba de Asuma o simplemente de Naruto, - si diga… - contestó un cansado pelinegro.

-buenas tardes Iruka-kun – decía un peliblanco muy alegre - me preguntaba si ¿querrías cenar conmigo esta noche?-

Iruka estaba helado, no contaba con que el peliblanco le llamara tan rápido. ¿Qué pasaría si lo recordara? ¿Le plantaría el plato de comida en la cara?, ¿sólo se haría el desentendido? o quizás… ni siquiera lo recordara.

El rubio se despertó por las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba cierto azabache a su lado, abrió los ojos algo atontado tratando de enfocar bien la imagen que tenía delante de él.

-¡Sasuke!, Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntaba un desinformado rubio con la más radiante de sus sonrisas. Lo que el rubio no recordaba es que tenía una cita esa misma tarde con su novio.

-Naruto ¿no se suponía que estarías listo para salir? Eres un ¡dobe! – le regañaba el azabache.

El rubio le miraba con los cachetes inflados – Sasuke baka!, si no fuera porque te demoraste tanto no me hubiese quedado dormido, además, que ni siquiera sé donde vamos aún- Naruto se hacía el ofendido para que su koi no notara lo nervioso que estaba al tenerlo tan cerca.

- ¿ahh… y ahora me vas a decir que no te gusta cómo estoy?, para que sepas es la hora precisa a la que iba a llegar, tu eres el que no ha cumplido con su parte del trato, además no te he dicho porque es una sorpresa.

Nuestro ingenuo rubio no sabía los planes de su querido koi, y muy alegremente se vistió para salir.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿dónde me llevas?, ¿vamos a comer ramen?- preguntaba un inquieto Naruto saltando por toda la habitación mientras se ponía la ropa.

-calla dobe, calla, tu sólo sígueme y verás- ah! Mi narutín! Nunca te enteras de nada, de hoy no pasa de que seas mío!, sea como sea te poseeré pensaba Sasuke, este pensamiento se fue junto a Naruto, - oye dobe!- dijo un distraído azabache – ¿en verdad quieres comer ramen?- si era así Naruto ya le comenzaría a arruinar la primera parte de su plan.

-si Sasuke, quiero comer ramen!- decía infantilmente Naruto -pero si a ti te molesta pues, podemos ir donde tú quieras, no hay problema.- decía un tierno rubio mientras hacia la carita más tierna del mundo.

Sasuke no podía hacer nada contra esa carita que tanto amaba, hacía tan sólo unos meses que le conocía por mera coincidencia, pero le cautivaba no podía negarlo, ese rubito era la personita más linda del mundo (N.A. ¿a que si? .)

-Bueno Naruto haremos lo que digas, pero por favor compórtate, y no te comas el restaurante- le decía con falso enfado el pelinegro. "Espero que esto no se vaya de mis manos y mi plan siga como lo ideé" pensaba.

Naruto y Sasuke fueron a cenar ramen al Ichiraku uno de los restoranes más conocidos por su especialidad, el ramen, la tarde pasó rápido y la pareja luego de cenar caminó un rato para estar en mutua compañía, Naruto estaba muy contento de que Sasuke estuviera con él, antes se sentía muy solo y sentía que sólo Iruka le quería, nunca había conocido a su familia real, ahora cuando más grande pudo conocer a su padre, ya difunto por lo demás. El rubito y el azabache sólo caminaban por el parque, las palabras en ese momento sobraban, no tenían nada que decir, pero con tan solo una mirada se contaba todo.

Sasuke por su parte… además de sentir el momento, sentía que la hora ya estaba llegando… tenía que tener a su rubio por completo, lo quería y mucho, necesitaba sentirlo enteramente de él, no quería que pensara en nadie más que en él. Como le pasaba al azabache con Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿Dónde quieres ir ahora?- preguntaba el azabache, esperando la respuesta correcta con un poco de inquietud. Sasuke deseaba con todo su corazón que el rubito le dijera que a su apartamento, pero como los sueños duran poco...

-Pues… Sasuke… quiero… - Naruto estaba sonrojado, tenía la cara más cute que se pueda imaginar en esta vida… - quiero ir a esa feria que está un poco más allá -

Sasuke quedó helado, otra vez su dobe le arruinaba el plan, pero esta vez no se rendiría, no señor, haría todo lo humanamente posible por conseguir su cometido –Está bien dobe, vamos - ¬¬ naruto…. En un tiempo más tendré canas por tu culpa…

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde en la feria, Naruto corría como condenado por los puestos, todos los ojos se posaban en la pareja, o miraban a un hiperkinético rubio que corría de un lugar a otro con un azabache colgando de su mano, o miraban al azabache autista que se veía muy guay ganando premios para el rubito… (N.A. sé que suena raro, pero imagínense al típico naruto corriendo por todo el lugar, o a sasuke con todo su sex appeal ganando premios).

Llegada la noche la "feliz" pareja vuelve a su apartamento, naruto por su parte fue y asaltó la cocina por algo para comer, había gastado mucha energía corriendo por el lugar, pero estaba muy contento con el osito de peluche que había ganado Sasuke para él, en cuanto al azabache, no daba más de ganas de estar en la cama con su rubio, siempre era lo mismo, salía con naruto, éste corría como condenado, se agotaba, y en el momento de los ¿qué hubo? Se le dormía. (N.A. se dormía naruto… xD que no me vengan a pensar mal sobre la virilidad de sasuke)

Sasuke con el pretexto de estar cansado va a la habitación y se acuesta, ya llegaría naruto y le haría saber todo lo que le ha hecho esperar….

-Sasuke!... ¿ya te has dormido?- Naruto miraba atónito al pelinegro, no podía creerlo, se había preparado psicológicamente toda la santa tarde para entregársele a Sasuke, y ¿ahora le salía con semejante numerito? - Bueno… quizás está muy cansado, mejor lo dejo, bien! decidido, se pospone para otra ocasión - Naruto miraba embobado al azabache – Estas son las cosas que me demuestran que en verdad me quieres Sasuke- con estas últimas palabras el rubito se durmió, sin pensar si quiera las verdaderas intenciones "fallidas" de su novio. ((Sueño de Sasuke: Vamos naruto, dale así, muévete… ponte como perrito… eso…. Ahh!...)) (N.A. Lo demás se ve borroso….¬¬)

6:30 p.m.

Iruka iba con el alma en un hilo, no sabía realmente como reaccionaría Kakashi, y ¡diablos!, él es un escritor ¿cómo no podía imaginárselo?, se iba maldiciendo el moreno mientras caminaba al lugar de encuentro. –Esto no puede estar pasando, no a mí, de todas las personas que hay en este maldito mundo, tenía que encontrarme con él, no… no podía ser Anko… ¡uy!... no, mejor ni pensarlo, que ahí sí que me toca feo- se reprendía Iruka.

-Buenas tardes, ¿pasa algo Iruka-kun?- - típica sonrisa made in Kakashi xD –Creo que vienes un poco exacerbado, ¿ocurrió algo en tu camino?- el peliplateado le miraba extrañado.

Iruka paró en seco en cuanto lo vio, -Buenas tardes Kakashi-san, no te vi discúlpame- decía un ruborizado moreno, maldito ¡Kakashi! si supieras que me estoy quemando el cerebro por tu culpa – bueno Kakashi-san, no es el mejor encuentro que he tenido, pero dime… ¿dónde iremos a cenar?- lo mejor será cambiar el tema…. Pensaba el moreno.

-Siempre tan imprudente Iruka-kun, ¿o sólo es conmigo?- Kakashi hace un esbozo con su cabeza para indicarle el local donde entrarían.

El moreno quedó pasmado, ¿Kakashi lo recordaba? ¿O tan solo era el humor, bastante patético del ojiazul?, Iruka siguió a Kakashi hasta el interior, escuchó que tenía una reservación para dos y luego los llevaron al fondo del local, era una mesa apartada, con poca luz y fuera del alcance de las miradas de los demás comensales del restaurante.

El local estaba de lujo e Iruka nunca hubiese pensado, ni siquiera imaginado, comer en un lugar como ese. Este tipo debe estar forrado en dinero, se decía.

Según Iruka, el ojiazul se veía precioso, llevaba un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo, muy elegante y bastante adecuado para resaltar su pálida piel. Su cabello seguía enmarañado como siempre, sin perder el cuidado de hacerlo ver misterioso. Llevaba también una camisa de seda también negra entre abierta, dejando a la imaginación casi todo lo que quisieras ver.

Kakashi miraba al moreno, no se lo podía quitar de la mente, desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que era una persona especial, no sabía de qué forma, pero lo era, y nadie le quitaría esa idea de la mente. Para Kakashi el moreno se veía perfecto, su cabello bien tomado en una coleta alta, bastante irracional para un adulto, pero le quedaba de maravilla, su extraña pero sensual cicatriz, acompañada de un rubor bastante apetecible, su cuerpo bien formado bajo un traje simple, un sweater gris cuello en "V", una camisa blanca desabotonada y unos pantalones negros entallados, no dejaba ver nada pero el calce perfecto de su cuerpo en esas ropas lo expresaba todo.

En medio de la cena Iruka sentía las miradas de las demás personas en el local, por muy lejos que se encontraran del resto, no podía dejar de obviar las miradas llenas de envidia desde las otras mesas, sabía que Kakashi era alguien de admirar y era bastante apreciado por hombres y mujeres, pero ¿de ahí a que le tocara a él la mala vibra?, siempre tenía esa endemoniada mala suerte, siempre metía las narices donde no lo llamaban, el moreno se comenzaba a sentir incómodo con tantas miradas acechando a su "compañero" no podía concentrarse, y quizás que idiotez le saliera ahora.

-Iruka-kun- decía Kakashi rompiendo el inquietante silencio entre ambos - ¿te has preguntado por qué te invité a cenar?- El peligris le miraba expectante, teniendo él mismo la respuesta en su boca y saboreándola de a poco, obvio que Iruka lo recordaba, como no darse cuenta con esa mirada de desconcierto en la primera vez que se cruzaban en la ciudad, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que algo más que una primera mala impresión se había llevado.

-Kakashi-san, realmente no sé esa respuesta, pensé que simplemente era para conversar y conocernos un poco más, pensé que te había caído bien desde el momento de nuestro "pequeño" percance en la calle - Iruka estaba nervioso, se notaba en la cara de Kakashi que no se había creído realmente esa respuesta, pero tenía que hacer como que no se daba cuenta, si no todo su plan hecho en 5 segundos, se iría por el desagüe. – Kakashi-san, ¿por qué esa cara?- preguntaba un intranquilo moreno.

-No es nada mi querido Iruka-kun, sólo que no me esperaba una respuesta tan… "sincera" de tu parte, es algo desconcertante- ¡No puede ser! no me recuerda, pensaba un atontado peliblanco, Iruka no recuerda quien soy, es algo confuso, yo lo recuerdo claramente, no puede ser que él a mí no, puede que lo haya traumado, no, no puede ser eso, traumé a mi querido delfín!, (N.A- imagínense ese típico torbellino blanco y negro donde Kakashi va cayendo) Kakashi se atormentaba solo en sus pensamientos.

Iruka no sabía qué hacer, quería salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de allí, pero si se iba el otro descubriría que sí lo recordaba – Y… dime Kakashi-san ¿en que trabajas?-

Kakashi lo miró, saliendo de sus pensamientos, lo mejor sería seguir como si nada, si él no lo recordaba no le haría problemas, más adelante lo haría, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta en verdad quién era el que tenía enfrente - Soy el presidente de la compañía Hatake y cía. (N.A. Graaaan nombre para una empresa)-

Iruka tenía una cara de dos metros de largo por la impresión, alguien tan joven a cargo de una de las empresas más importantes del país – perdón por decirlo Kakashi-san, pero no tienes cara de presidente, es más…- Iruka se calló, casi mete la pata de nuevo con una de sus imprudencias.

- es más… ¿qué?, acaso no me crees, bueno… a mucha gente le pasa eso… Soy el heredero de mi familia, en realidad el único, así que quiera o no debo hacerme cargo de ello… pero dime… ¿de qué tengo cara, Iruka-kun? – miraba fijamente al moreno.

- púes… tú… tienes cara de… ¡de espantapájaros! – se ruborizó el moreno, esa era la primera impresión que había recibido de ese hombre el moreno, ¿que otra cosa podía hacer?, con esa cara de solo quiero hacer nada, nunca pensó que tuviera un cargo tan importante, - Perdona Kakashi, es sólo una tonta ocurrencia mía, disculpa si te ofendió-

-Para nada, no eres la primera persona que me lo dice, y aunque por lo que veo mi cara no te convence, soy muy bueno para los negocios y si quieres me puedes llamar así, no me molesta-

Iruka no entendía nada, ¿quería que lo llamara espantapájaros? -¿Espantapájaros?, en verdad no te entiendo….-

- No, dime Kakashi, así me llamaste hace poco, suena bonito viniendo de ti, Iruka…-

No se había percatado que le había llamado por su nombre a secas, además que ya se estaba tomando confianza, pero ese hombre daba esa impresión, podías confiar por entero en él sin sentirte desprotegido, aunque… puede que la primera ( segunda) impresión no siempre sea la correcta, se sentía bien confiar en otra persona de su edad. –Disculpa, no me di cuenta de eso, Kakashi…- esto último lo dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.


End file.
